Algo nuevo
by Afrodita1
Summary: Después de la muerte de Ron todo cambia, Hermione apenas sale de la cama y Harry no puede mas con sus pesadillas. A medida que pasa el tiempo vuelven a encontrarse, pero las cosas ya no son como antes, algo ha empezado a surgir... algo que los asusta. Dejen comentarios! (:
1. Chapter 1

La luz que entraba por la ventana la cegaba.

Otra noche sin dormir. Hermione se levantó y se miró al espejo. Su cabello se veía espantoso, y las ojeras en su palido rostro cada vez se notaban mas, y ni hablar de sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Era tan extraño no tener mas a Ron a su lado. El recuerdo del primer y último beso que se dieron en la camara secreta volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. Tantas cosas había querido decirle, y no pudo confesarle ninguna.

Tocan la puerta.

-Her, es Harry -dijo su madre.

Harry. Hacía casi un mes que no lo veía, pero sentía que todavía no estaba preparada.

-Dile que no estoy -contestó la chica.

-Ya es tarde para eso -dijo una voz conocida.

Hermione miró hacia su dirección. Su madre había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Harry, parado en la puerta de su habitación.

Se veía diferente al igual que ella. Sus gafas circulares, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos verdes, seguían siendo iguales, pero se veían rojos y debajo de ellos habían unas oscuras ojeras que le daban aspecto de cansado.

Se quedaron mirandose en silencio por un largo tiempo. Harry reparó con tristeza el estado de su mejor amiga, pero supo que se debía ver igual, las pesadillas relacionadas con Ron y los que habían fallecido, le daban imnsomio.

-Harry -susurró Hermione. Fue algo instantaneo, corrió hacia sus brazos. Harry le devolvió el abrazo. La había extrañado tanto.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, Harry no la soltó por varios minutos.

-Lo siento tanto Harry, lo siento, fue mi culpa, lo siento -dijo la bruja entre lágrimas.

-No fue tu culpa -contestó el.

-Murió por intentar protegerme -dijo hundiendose aún mas en el pecho de Harry.

-No fue tu culpa, Ron se enfadaría si te escuchara hablar así, asique no pienses mas en ello.

Hermione levantó la mirada. Cuando ve los ojos de Harry llenos de lágrimas no lo soporta, nunca soportó verlo llorar, le da demasiada tristeza.

-Lo extraño -soltó ella.

-Yo también -confesó -, ojalá hubiera estado allí...

Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Todas las noches en mis pesadillas veo como muere una y otra vez, no puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si yo estaba allí, o si Neville hubiera encontrado la espada antes... no lo sé, es tan injusto, el se merecía algo mejor...

A Harry se le calleron las lágrimas mientras hablaba.

Hermione lo abraza con mas fuerza esta vez.

-No fue tu culpa Harry -murmuró Her.

-No lo sé -contestó el mago que había comenzado a temblar.

Hermione lo abraza aún mas.

-No.

-Entonces... no te culpes Hermione, no había nada que pudieras hacer -insistió Harry -Voldelmort es el único culpable, Nagini... -apenas puede hablar, por lo que, se detiene.

Los dos mejores amigos están abrazados, llorando, desahogando todo el dolor, volviendo a ser tan unidos como antes. Se sentía bien volver a encontrarse, aunque sentían un gran vacío en su corazón, la ausencia de Ron dejaba un gran hueco imposible de llenar, pero abrazandose se sentían mas fuertes, como si el dolor algun día podría terminar.

-¿Vamos al cine? -preguntó Harry cuando su amiga atendió el telefono.

Hermione rió.

-¿Al cine? Suena tan...simple. Nunca fuimos al cine Harry.

-Lo sé, por eso quería ir, en realidad nunca fui, los Duddley me dejaban en casa cuando iban.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el corazón, como cada vez que Harry le contaba las maldades que le habían hecho los Duddley.

-Vamos, y despues vayamos a comer algo.

-Es verdad, suena extraño -dijo Harry riendo -, aunque tendría que ser normal a nuestra edad.

-Supongo que después de todo lo que vivímos, nos tocaba algo de paz para hacer cosas normales...

Se quedan en silencio por unos instantes. Los dos piensan en Ron, en que el se sumaría feliz a los planes muggles.

-Bueno... ¿te paso a buscar en una hora?

A la hora pactada, Harry estaba en la puerta, para Hermione todavía seguía siendo extraño verlo en un lugar que no fuera Hogwarts.

-Hola -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola...

Los dos caminaban sin prisa por la ciudad, el frío los hacía temblar a ambos a pesar de que están bien abrigados, con gorros y camperas.

El sol apenas era visible, escondido tras las nubes del cielo. La nieve había dado comienzo al frío invierno, dandole al paisaje una imagen casi irreal.

Se detuvieron en el cine, la fila era tan larga que había que esperar afuera.

Al pasar los minutos a Harry se le puso la nariz roja del frío, algo que a Hermione le hizo reír.

-¿Qué tengo? -preguntó el con una sonrisa.

-Tu nariz está muy roja, y tus mejillas...

Harry rió, levantó un dedo y lo colocó en la nariz de su amiga.

-Mira quien habla.

Poco a poco dejaron de reír. Hermione se percató de que estaban muy cerca y que el contacto la hacía sentír extraña, de pronto dejó de tener frío, el contacto de Harry la hacía sentir extraña, era cálido, completamente nuevo.

Harry también se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando algo extraño, hace mucho que no hablaban de esa forma, reían, o se...tocaban. Pero algo había cambiado. Algo que lo asustaba.

Dejó caer el dedo confundido, y para su suerte, la fila comenzó a moverse, obligandolos a seguir.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que se detuvieron en el pequeño kiosco.

-¿Palomitas? -preguntó Harry casi en un susurro, todavía estaba sorprendido.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Se sentaron en el centro del cine, y comenzaron a comer palomitas sin detenerse, excusando su silencio.

La película comenzó, otra excusa mas para no hablar y fingir que todo estaba bien, hasta que sus manos chocaron en las palomitas.

-Lo siento -susurraron los dos a la vez. Los dos se ruborizaron, pero la oscuridad los apañó.

Después de dos horas, las palomitas se acabaron, la película finalizó y prendieron las luces.

-¿Te gustó? -preguntó Harry mientras salían del cine.

-Si, muy romantica -contestó.

Habían elegido una película que parecía de acción, pero había terminado siendo completamente romantica. Harry había visto como a su amiga se le caían algunas lágrimas y se dijo a si mismo que la próxima vez averiguaría mejor la temática de la película.

Entraron a una pizzería. Era un lugar pequeño, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde claro y había mesas y sillas de madera. Solo había una pareja allí además de ellos, una chica y un chico que coqueteaban y reían felizmente.

Hermione y Harry se sentaron y ordenaron una pizza.

El camarero les trajo dos Coca-Cola.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el.

Hermione asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has estado muy callada...

-Cada vez que salgo del cine estoy en silencio, la mayoría de las películas que veo me dejan pensado...

Harry sonrió.

-Tu mamá me comentó que harán una fiesta -dijo el.

-Si, el aniversario de mamá y papá -comentó Her -, veo que ya te ha atrapado para conversar.

Harry rió.

-Tu madre es muy simpática.

-Supongo que te habrá invitado -dedujó ella riendo.

-Si, hasta se ofreció a prestarme un traje de tu padre.

Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Ella es así.

Harry rió y luego tomó un sorbo de Coca-Cola observando a su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Te ves mejor -contestó el, notando que sus ojeras poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

-Tu también -dijo ella -, creo que salir de la cama nos está haciendo bien...

Se quedaron callados por un momento, solamente se escuchaban las risitas de la parejita de al lado.

-Creo que debemos seguir saliendo -soltó Harry.

Hermione después de unos segundos, logró asentir con la cabeza.

-Estar juntos me hace bien, cuando nos vemos, a la noche... las pesadillas ya no son tan fuertes... -confesó mirando al vaso de Coca-Cola, sin atreverse a ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Lo sé, yo he logrado dormir mas de dos horas, todo gracias a ti Harry -contestó ella para su sorpresa.

Harry se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Después de unos segundos Hermione también.

Algo había cambiado.

Y a ambos los asustaba.

Las risitas de amor de la otra pareja volvieron a ser lo único que se escuchaba.

Hermione se preguntó porque en ese preciso instante estaba mirando a su amigo de esa forma, por qué su corazón se había accelerado, y por qué pensaba que los ojos verdes de Harry eran bonitos.

Harry se preguntó lo mismo.

Una pizza es dejada en la mesa, algo que a los dos los hace volver a la realidad.

El camarero les comenta que pueden pedir lo que necesiten y se va.

Los dos amigos tomaron un pedazo de pizza.

-Extraño la comida de Hogwarts -rompió el silencio Harry.

Her sonrió.

-Yo también, en especial las tartas de frambuesas.

-Nunca me gustaron esas tartas.

-¡Pero sin son riquísimas! -exclamó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo a Harry reír.

-Prefiero las de chocolate.

-Son mejores las de frambuesa -insistió la bruja.

-Nop -insistió el.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia la parejita. Estaban dandose de comer en la boca. Harry miró hacia la dirección que miraba su amiga. De pronto se sintieron incómodos.

-¿Y Ginny? -preguntó Hermione.

Harry bajó la mirada.

-Peleamos -contestó.

Hermione se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni yo lo sé -confesó su amigo -, cada vez que nos veíamos... peleabamos por cualquier cosa...

Hermione lo miró con tristeza.

-Estoy segura que volverán... solo tienes que dejar pasar un poco el tiempo...

Harry niega con la cabeza.

-No lo creo -suspiró -, las cosas no son como antes...

-Nada volverá a ser como antes... pero yo creo que algun día podrán volver a estar juntos... -opinó su amiga.

-No lo sé, la última vez me dijo cosas que... -Harry se detuvo -, no importa, lo que quiero decir es que no la pasamos bien juntos, en realidad es lo contrario, nos hacemos daño...

-Lo siento mucho Harry, nunca hubiera imaginado que ustedes dos iban a terminar así...

-Yo tampoco -contestó tristemente -, nos queríamos...

La mano de Hermione instintivamente buscó la de Harry en la mesa, y cuando la encontró la posó sobre la suya.

Harry miró sus manos. Su corazón se acceleró de una manera extraña, y volvió a embargarlo la agradable sensación cálida de hace unas horas.

Siempre pudo abrazarla, hablarle normalmente durante sus años en Hogwarts, no podía entender que era aquello nuevo, tantas sensaciones, su corazón que no dejaba de palpitar a un ritmo extraño, esa corriente eléctrica cada vez que se tocaban por accidente...

-¿Vamos? -preguntó Hermione de repente.

Harry asintió energéticamente. Llamó al camerero, le pagó y le dejó propina y salieron de la pizzería.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Harry. El cielo ya había oscurecido, por lo que hacía mas frío, y la ciudad se había llenado de lucesitas.

-¿Quieres ir un rato al parque que está cerca de mi casa?

Harry asintió.

Caminaron en silencio varias cuadras hasta llegar al parque.

Se adentraron al parque, donde el ruido de la ciudad desaparecía poco a poco hasta quedar en completo silencio. Las luces redondas y blanquecinas del parque iluminaban lo suficiente para poder ver a donde iban.

Hermione se sentó en una hamaca y Harry la imitó. Comenzaron a columpiarse lentamente casi sin ganas.

Hermione rompió el silencio de repente:

-Cada vez que no soporto mas estar en mi habitación, pero necesito un lugar silencioso, vengo aquí -confesó.

Harry la observó con tristeza.

-Es mi lugar secreto -dijo ella y después sonrió tristemente -, aunque ya no lo es mas ahora que lo sabes.

Harry apenas sonrió.

-Creí que lo mejor era venir aquí sola, que nada iba a poder ser mejor que la soledad, pero admito que tenerte aquí conmigo es mucho mejor... porque...

-Porque compartímos el mismo dolor... -completó la frase Harry.

Su amiga lo miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa de verdad.

-Soy afortunada de tener un mejor amigo así -dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer.

-No llores -dijo Harry tristemente.

Pero las lágrimas de Hermione, a pesar de que ella no quería, seguían callendo como si provenieran de un mar infinto.

Harry se levantó de la hamaca y se colocó detrás de Hermione, la empujó haciendo que la hamaca comenzara a columpiarse con fuerza.

Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero después comenzó a reír mientras Harry la seguía empujando para hacerla olvidar de todo otra vez.

Cuando la empujo lo suficiente para que llegara al máximo, se alejó y la observó.

Se preguntó si al ser su mejor amigo estaba mal pensar que tenía la risa mas hermosa que había escuchado... si estaba mal quedar maravillado por su cabello moviendose por el viento... si estaba mal pensar en ella todo el tiempo... querer verla a cualquier hora... escuchar su voz por las noches...

Hermione vio a su amigo parado frente a ella, y al instante quizo vengarse por columpiarla tan fuerte.

Después de unos segundos, juntó el valor, y se lanzó de la hamaca. La expresión de Harry con los ojos muy abiertos la hizo morír de risa.

Terminaron callendo con fuerza en la nieve. Hermione no podía dejar de reír, después de algunas quejas, Harry también comenzó a reír.

-Una pequeña venganza -dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo.

-He perdido las gafas -dijo Harry. Rieron otra vez.

Pero las risas comenzaron a cesar.

Estaban tan cerca... era la primera vez que lo veía desde tan poca distancia y sin gafas. Hermione rápidamente se perdió en los ojos verdes de Harry.

Harry sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Hermione estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración rozandole los labios. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo, y ahora lo estaba mirando de una manera que no pudo evitar acercarse mas... y mas...

Sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez. Harry la besó. Todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo salieron a la luz. La besó lentamente, con dulzura.

Hermione se sorprendió, pero sin poder resistirse cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Harry colocó con delicadeza sus manos en el rostro de su mejor amiga y continuó besandola sin detenerse en ningun momento.

A Hermione también le latía el corazón de la misma forma que Harry, y estaba mareada por el beso que le estaba dando, su cabeza daba vueltas, por la falta de aire y por los nervios.

Los labios de Harry eran mejor de lo que se había imaginado, y la trataban tan suavemente, pero la imagen de Ron, vino a su mente y la hizo retroceder.

Al sentir que su amiga se alejaba, Harry sintió pánico.

Después de unos largos segundos se animó a abrir los ojos. Ella estaba llorando.

-Harry... esto está mal... Harry, ¿te das cuenta lo qué estamos haciendo? -sollozó -No podemos Harry... no podemos...

Se levantó del suelo y se alejó corriendo.

Harry se quedó recostado en la nieve por una eternidad, mirando el cielo estrellado, preguntadose como no había podido controlarse, como había dejado que las cosas fueran a ese momento. Sabía que desde ese día su amistad nunca podría ser la misma de siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione terminó de hacerle un moño al vestido de su madre.

-¿Harry? ¿Vendrá? -preguntó.

-No lo sé mamá, últimamente está muy ocupado estudiando -se excusó.

Su madre la miró a traves del espejo, sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Te ves hermosa mamá, cuando papá te vea... ya quiero ver su reacción -dijo sonriendo.

-Tu también te ves hermosa Her, cuando Harry te vea... -contestó y antes de que su hija pudiera reprocharle salió de la habitación.

La chica suspiró, se sentó en la cama y se colocó los zapatos.

Hace semanas que no hablaban. Harry había llenado su contestadora de mensajes, pero no había podido contestarle ninguno.

No sabía que responderle.

No sabía que hacer, ya no iban a poder ser los amigos de siempre, y tampoco estaba segura si quería ser algo mas...

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Eso nisiquiera tendría que pasarsele por la mente.

Suspiró. Lo extrañaba tanto. Todos los días estaba tentada en llamarlo, pero alfinal nunca lo hizo.

El beso todavía seguía rondandole por la mente durante casi todo el día.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué Harry tenía que besar tan bien?

Después de haberse alejado aquel día de el, no había podido pensar en otra cosa.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al jardín. En el centro de este, habían colocado un pequeño escenario, y los musicos ya estaban tocando. Hermione miró a su alrededor, todo estaba decorado con rosas blancas, y su aroma era tan dulce. Sus flores preferidas.

Habían colocado mesas con manteles largos y blancos, donde ya algunos invitados estaban sentados.

Su madre estaba sentada con su padre hablando felizmente. Se veían tan lindos juntos.

Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron presentes, los mozos trajeron la cena. Luego de una hora, los invitados se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar.

Hermione se acercó a sus primas y comenzó a bailar con ellas, intentando olvidarse de todo.

Harry entró al jardín. Buscó con la mirada a su mejor amiga, y la encontró. Estaba bailando y riendose. Se veía hermosa. Tenía un vestido largo y rojo, su cabello estaba lleno de bucles, que rebotaban cada vez que se movía. Sus labios rojos, su piel blanca...

Harry se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer. La madre de su amiga le había enviado el traje, y le había insistido en que fuera a la fiesta. Pero Harry todavía estaba inseguro.

Los musicos dejaron de tocar cuando Hermione les susurró algo al oído. La música cambió totalmente, el violinista tomó el protagonismo, y una música lenta y dulce salió de su instrumento.

Hermione empujó a su padre, motivandolo a que sacara a su madre a bailar.

Los señores Granger, comenzaron a bailar dulcemente en el centro del círculo.

Harry se acercó y los observó. No pudo evitar pensar que si sus padres también estuvieran vivos, serían así. Se imagino a Lilly con el mismo vestido, y a James con la misma sonrisa enamorada que el Sr. Granger. A Sirius y Remus observandolos y sonriendo junto a el...

Sintió que alguien lo miraba. Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su amiga. Hermione estaba alfrente suyo, del otro lado del círculo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, la había extrañado tanto...

Hermione no podía creer que Harry estuviera allí. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Hombres y mujeres comenzaron a hacer parejas y a bailar lentamente en el centro de la pista junto a los padres de Hermione.

Harry se acercó de a poco, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho a medida que estaba mas cerca de ella.

-¿Bailamos?

Hermione asintió. Harry rodeó su cintura y Hermione colocó sus brazos en su cuello.

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, Hermione evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero Harry no, estaba tan hermosa... no podía dejar de mirarla, estaban casi tan cerca como la última vez. Quería besarla otra vez, decirle tantas cosas...

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron otra vez, con tanta intensidad que olvidaron donde estaban, era como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca, e iban bailando mas lento, los pasos se iban acortando, apenas podían seguir el ritmo, el violin se escuchaba lejano, como si fuera el último grito de advertencia.

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Se quedaron inmóviles, sintiendo ese pequeño contacto, mientras las lágrimas caían y se mezclaban transformandose en una. El sufrimiento profundo que sentian... sin saber si continuar, si alejarse uno del otro... si apostarlo todo o dejarlo para siempre. Esos segundos de indesición por parte de los dos se convirtió en una agonía, en años, miles y miles de años.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien dio el primer paso, pero lo único que sabían era que se estaban besando, casi desesperadamente pero sin perder esa dulzura que cada vez crecía mas y mas. Las manos de Harry fueron a su rostro, la acariciaron desesperado, con miedo de que solo fuera un sueño, intentando comprobar que era real, que por fin los dos habían vuelto a estar juntos.

Hermione sintió como su corazón saltaba desbocado, se aferró mas a Harry, sintiendo que era lo correcto, que no podía haber tomado una mejor desición, que lo mejor era estar juntos. Lo había extrañado tanto, había llorado todas las noches por el, había sufrido cada día por su ausencia, lo necesitaba para poder respirar, para ser feliz...

Se separaron por un instante. Los dos se miraron con timidez pero con una sonrisa.

-Te he extrañado -confesó Harry todavía con ojos emocionados.

-Yo también...

-No quiero separarme nunca mas de ti, por favor, quedate a mi lado -dijo Harry todavía sorprendido.

-No nos separaremos mas, lo prometo -contestó ella, apoyando su frente contra la de el. Cerró los ojos con fuerza -Te quiero.

Harry sintió un cosquilleo de emoción.

-Yo también te quiero -dijo aún sorprendido pero feliz.

Se miraron y rieron.

Esa noche la disfrutaron como si fuera la última, bailaron sin separarse en ningun instante.

Y cuando estaba a punto de acabar la fiesta, Harry llevó a Hermione al parque donde se besaron por primera vez, caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar al escondite.

-No se cuantas veces vine aquí durante estas semanas... creo que perdí la cuenta -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Viniste aquí?

-Quería encontrarte -confesó Harry -Pero nunca apareciste...

-Este lugar se había convertido en algo para los dos, no me atrevía a volver y recordar lo que había sucedido... -explicó.

-Lo sé...

Harry se quedó en silencio.

Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó.

-¿Todavía tienes dudas? -le preguntó Hermione.

-No, quiero estar contigo... ¿tú?

-Se que muchos nos juzgarán pero... te quiero Harry, y siento que en realidad siempre lo he hecho, solo que... nunca me había animado a admitirlo...

Harry acarició su cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes?

Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la observó. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, algo que lo hizo sonreír. Se acercó y la besó lentamente, saboreando su labial con gusto a fresa.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero -le susurró el entre besos.

Hermione se aferró a Harry y le devolvió el beso con mas fuerza.

Y supo que aquel chico con gafas y cicatriz era lo único que ella había deseado todo ese tiempo.

Fin


End file.
